I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dentistry and, more particularly, to an improved dental control unit with means to facilitate cleaning and disinfecting after patient use.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Virtually all dentists utilize dental control units, such as dental carts, of one sort or another. These dental carts typically comprise an elevated housing having a plurality of side walls and defining an interior compartment. A lid is pivotally secured to one of the side walls and is movable between an open and a closed position. In its open position, the dentist gains access into the housing compartment. Conversely, when the lid is in its closed position, the lid overlies and covers the open top of the housing.
Additionally, a plurality of gauges, knobs, buttons, outlets, etc., hereinafter collectively referred to as "control members" are provided along one side wall of the dental cart housing. These various control members enable the dentist to set suction pressure, water pressure and the like in order to satisfy the individual preferences of the dentist. Typically, however, once these control members are set by the dentist, further adjustment is rarely, if ever, required.
In the modern day practice of dentistry, it has become increasingly important to disinfect the dental work station after each patient use and, especially, after treatment of a patient with an infectious disease. The disinfection of the dental work station is typically accomplished by wiping a disinfectant on all areas adjacent the dental work station, including the dental cart. The dental cart, however, is especially difficult to disinfect due to the various control members along one side of the cart's side wall. More specifically, in order to completely disinfect the cart, it is necessary to remove the control member knobs and to carefully wipe around all of the crooks and crannies formed by and adjacent the control members. Consequently, this procedure is not only time consuming but also relatively difficult to achieve complete disinfection of the dental cart.